


Midnight Snack

by UnderscoreMax



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Baking, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, dancing in the kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderscoreMax/pseuds/UnderscoreMax
Summary: It's past midnight and Hal wants brownies(Pointless fluff, halfway to plotless too)
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> hi,,,val talked about domestic fluff and it spawned this,,,thank you val

Music drifted through the manor’s halls, filling it with just a little more warmth. Though, Bruce could make a solid argument that nothing could be quite as warm as Hal’s laugher. Not right now at least.

There was flour on the counters, and probably on the floor too, knowing Hal. At least a sixth of the chocolate chips never even saw the brownie batter, just eaten straight out of the bag. Bruce’s nose was topped with a dollop of batter, Hal’s finger still incriminatingly hovering near his face. 

And Hal himself- Bruce wouldn’t be surprised if there was a residual effect of being a lantern that caused him to glow. His eyes crinkled up in amusement, his entire body seemed lighter than usual, not weighed down like usual, letting laughter bubble out of him. Maybe he was staring, maybe Alfred would’ve told him not to, but Bruce found he couldn’t bring himself to care. Not when Hal stood so close, brownie batter still on the tip of his finger, light pouring from him.

Bruce smiled softly, his hands resting on Hal’s hips, holding him lightly.

Hal looked at him, still grinning like a fool, “Aha! So they great Spooky can smile!”

Rolling his eyes, Bruce leaned in, giving a quick peck, “No one will believe you if you tell them.” 

The oven beeped. The preheat, not once has Hal ever remembered to preheat the oven before he made the food. Bruce detached himself to go put the dessert in.

Hal made an offended little noise, jumping up on the counter to sit. “Who said I’d tell anyone, maybe I wanna keep the big softy Bruce all to myself, a little treat.”

“Oh? Is that so?” He shut the door, pressing in a few buttons, hoping he remembered the box right. Bruce turned around, giving a quick glare when he noticed Hal’s new seat. 

“Yep,” Hal responded, popping the P, leaning in closer when Bruce stood in front of him. His hands were on either side of Hal’s legs, torso now between his knees. He stuck his tongue out, licking the batter off Bruce’s nose, much to the other man’s disgust.

“Oh! What- Why!”

“Ah, simple,” he leaned back, as if he were teaching a wise lesson, “I wanted to”

“You’re awful, im going t'bed”

“Aw, no,” he looked down to Bruce’s face again, “I love you~”

He got a grumble in reply. Unsurprising, honestly. Bruce had finished wiping his nose off with his palm, and a pathetic glare was tossed his way.

Hal leaned forward again, catching Bruce in a soft kiss. He smiled into it when he felt Bruce’s hand trail lightly over his own. They pulled back just slightly, their foreheads touching instead. The music still played quietly in the back, the piano rising and falling with their own even breaths. The tempo sweet and fluttery.

Hal had never felt more like a teenager, never felt more like the term “puppy love”. And somehow, it came so easily. Bruce’s harsh edges fell away when the cowl came off, when the sounds of hurt were covered up by soft piano, and he got to be human again. A small smile formed when Hal thought about it, the idea of this Bruce, being able to just _be_. Maybe he would keep it to himself, a selfish little treat to be sure, but maybe that could be alright, just for tonight.

A half-formed idea came to mind, and Hal shifted forwards some more, pushing Bruce away from the counter-top. He climbed down, shifting around Bruce’s form so he could turn up the volume a little bit, just enough that it was out of “white noise” territory.

“Bruce Wayne,” He started, a grand tone in his voice, “may I have this dance.”

Bruce could roll his eyes as much as he wanted, it didn’t distract Hal from the grin or poorly concealed blush. “Oh, I suppose.”

It was fun to watch Bruce as he'd spin Hal by a hand, a genuine smile playing on his face. Hal's socks would slide on the floor, occasionally making Bruce catch him before he could tilt too far. It was off beat, and a bit clumsy, but neither one cared. A few slips and stumbles were more than worth the sound of genuine laughter from either of the two.

Bruce pulled him closer, still rocking on his toes, a slow side to side motion. His hands coming to rest on Hal's hips, thumbs rubbing slow circles into the muscles there. 

Hal tucked his nose into Bruce's chest, hands playing with the soft night-shirt the other man wore.

"We should do this more often" Hal mumbled, enjoying the rumble of Bruce's agreeing hum.

"But you're cleaning it up," he chuckled at Hal's groan, "You made an absolute mess in here, my dear."

**Author's Note:**

> the timer goes off and bruce jumps, hal is _wheezing_


End file.
